


Shouta Gets Soaked With The Tears Of Small Children

by YvyTee



Series: Karma, Nagisa, and Sugino in the BNHA Universe [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Aunt Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Big Brother Iida Tenya, Gen, Post-USJ, Shiota Nagisa Is Concerned, Soft Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Sugino Tomohito is Concerned, USJ, Uncle Iida Tensei | Ingenium, Uncle Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic is a Good Friend, they're so cute, why are there no tags for Sugino this is offending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvyTee/pseuds/YvyTee
Summary: It's USJ, and the kids want to know what happened to their daddy, who looks more like a mummy than their father, and why he's so hurt.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta & Iida Tensei & Kayama Nemuri & Yamada Hizashi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Class 1-A, Akabane Karma & Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shiota Nagisa & Sugino Tomohito
Series: Karma, Nagisa, and Sugino in the BNHA Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006032
Comments: 15
Kudos: 192





	Shouta Gets Soaked With The Tears Of Small Children

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally found a solution to the fact that my drafts keep deleting! I'm so happy :D
> 
> This is the third one in my Assassination Classroom and BNHA crossover fics!
> 
> I've jumped through a somewhat timeskip from my first two stories in this series, so now we're in the canon timeline!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Nagisa, Tomohito, and Karma are playing in the staffroom during their break from education. Suddenly, Ten-nii comes rushing in, shouting about villains in USJ. The heroes in the room erupt in loud noises, and Karma whimpers as his ears are assaulted with incomprehensible sounds due to his sharp hearing. Pounding footsteps echo around him, and Karma curls up into a tight ball, his ears flattened against his head and eyes shut tight. He feels two pairs of small arms wrap around him as he whines, and he curses his child mentality as it internally begs for his father.

He smells the distress in the room, clinging to the air and clogging up his nose. He vaguely hears Nagisa and Tomohito shout and say something, but he can’t comprehend what. He somewhat hears another voice, but he can’t recognize who. His tail curls around him like a protective barrier. Nagisa and Tomohito’s arms pull away from him, and he mewls, wanting them back. Suddenly, larger, stronger arms wrap around him, and he feels the sensation of being lifted up, before being pressed against a chest, feeling the pounding heartbeat underneath. The pounding makes it worse, but the heartbeat steadily calms down and a hand rubs circles in his back. He lets out a small mew and buries his face into the chest of the person holding him.

Once he’s calmed down, Karma releases his grip on the person’s shirt and tilts his head up to see Ten-nii. Ten-nii hums softly, the sound vibrating in his chest, and asks him if he’s alright. Karma nods slowly, staring up at Ten-nii with wide eyes, before tilting his head down to see Nagisa and Tomohito staring at him in concern. "What’s going on, Ten-nii?" Karma asks. "There are villains in USJ, but not to worry, because All Might and the other heroes are on their way to help," Ten-nii says. Karma remembers All Might. Their father didn’t like him much, and never left them alone with the large man. Karma remembers All Might smelled strange, and sometimes he’d smell blood on him. Karma’s not particularly concerned about All Might though, because their father said it was a condition, but he’s still a bit curious, though he’s never ventured further. "Is Daddy okay?" Nagisa asks. Ten-nii hesitates. "He’s not doing good, but the heroes will help, and he’ll be fine," Ten-nii says softly. He places Karma down as Tomohito tears up. "He will be fine," Ten-nii says. "He is strong."

Tomohito nods, wiping his tears. “I want Daddy,” he sniffs. Ten-nii purses his lips. "You can see him later," he says. "Just wait, okay?"

They nod.

* * *

Nemuri and Hizashi enter UA with exhausted and stressed expressions. They enter the staffroom to see little Tenya playing with the kids, and the guilt rips at them because _they forgot about the kids_. Shouta would kill them if he ever found out. Luckily, Tenya had the sense to stay with them. When the six-year olds see them, they drop their toys and run over. Nemuri immediately scoops up Karma and Nagisa as Hizashi lifts up Tomohito. "Is Daddy okay?" Tomohito asks. "He’s hurt, but he’s okay," Hizashi confirms. The kids sag in relief, including Tenya. "Do you wanna go see him?" Nemuri asks softly. The kids nod eagerly.

"Let’s go," Hizashi says. Tenya leaves them to reunite with his classmates and check up on them. They walk down the hall and towards Recovery Girl’s office. "Here," Hizashi opens the door, shifting Tomohito to hold him with one arm.

They nod to Shuuzenji, heading towards the bed where Shouta lay. Once the kids see him, they shout. “Daddy!” They cry. "Ssshhhhh, he’s still sleeping, see?" Nemuri says softly. They quiet down, staring at their father solemnly. "Who hurt Daddy?" Karma asks. "Villains," Nemuri answers. "Villains?" Nagisa echoes. "Villains," Hizashi confirms. "Villains…" Tomohito whispers. Nemuri thinks it’s slightly funny, how the kids continue to repeat the word _villains_ over and over. Hizashi and Nemuri lay the kids down next to Shouta, and they curl up against his sides, save for Karma, who curls up on his chest. "Be careful," Hizashi whispers. "You might hurt him." Karma’s ears droop in regret, beginning to climb off Shouta but Hizashi soothes him. "I only said to be careful," he says. "You’re not hurting him, I just said you might."

Karma snuggles deeper into Shouta’s chest as Tomohito curls up on his left and Nagisa nuzzles against him to his right. "Daddy will be okay?" Nagisa whispers. "He’ll be okay," Hizashi nods. The kids nod off, cuddling against their adoptive father. Hizashi is relieved Shouta is okay. He and Nemuri look at each other, before pulling their phones out. They snap multiple pictures of the adorable scene in front of them. "I’m so showing this to Shouta," Nemuri snickers. Hizashi sniggers.

* * *

Shouta wakes up to the feeling of three warm small bodies pressed against him. He tilts his head slightly to see the three boys he adopted. A warm feeling builds in his chest. He also feels a lot of guilt because he probably worried them, but that's pushed aside for a moment because _ugh, emotions_.

He hears Karma stir, before the little redhead tilts his head to see Shouta staring at him. The child perks up, ears standing straight on his head. "Daddy!" He squeals. Tomohito and Nagisa bolt up in surprise at the noise, before spotting Shouta awake, and squeal with Karma. "Daddy!" They beam, hands gripping him. Shouta feels like he could melt with the smiles directed at him. "Hey," he says hoarsely. He notes that it’s still dark out, so they really shouldn’t be awake, but oh well. "You’re alive!" Karma grins, as Tomohito exclaims "Daddy, you’re okay!"

"Of course I’m alive and okay," Shouta says. "I won’t die that easily." The kids sniffle, before tears pour down their cheeks. Shouta feels a brief moment of panic where he thinks _are they okay what happened who hurt them oh my god_ \- before he realizes the kids are relieved. They’re relieved for him. They’re happy, and it makes a heavy weight of guilt sink in his stomach for scaring them. "I’m fine," he says softly. "I’m okay."

The kids nod, curling closer and hugging him as tightly as they could without jostling his injuries. "Yeah," Nagisa sniffles. Shouta strokes his hair, admiring the pretty blue locks. They’d cut his hair a while ago, so that he’d finally look less like the girl his mother wanted and more of the boy he’d been born as. It makes Shouta content to see his kids (yes, _his kids_ ) living the lives they should have been given. It gives him a warm feeling to see them so happy. He remembers his silent promise to himself, a year ago, when he’d first adopted them, the promise that he’d always protect them and make them happy. To give them a better life, to give them the life they’d never had. To give them a better childhood.

He likes to think he's made good on that promise so far. His kids seem to be glowing with joy these days.

"Daddy," Karma starts. "You kick their asses?"

"Language," Shouta says instinctually. He’s not letting a six year old curse. "Yeah. I beat them up good."

"Tell us, tell us!" Tomohito urges. Nagisa perks up in expectancy.

Shouta smirks.

"There were a lot of villains," he says, choosing his words wisely in a way a bunch of six-year-olds could understand. "They thought they could win but I used my quirk..."

* * *

The next morning, Tensei arrives at Recovery Girl’s office in UA. He walks in to see Shouta cuddling with his kids, and it reminds him of the picture Nemuri had sent him. How cute. Shouta opens his eyes to see Tensei staring at him with an amused smile. "Welcome back, _sleeping beauty_ ," Tensei says teasingly. "Shut up, Tensei," Shouta grumbles. "How cute," Tensei snickers as he pointedly stares at the children clinging to Shouta like koalas. Shouta scowls slightly, before rolling his eyes. "You know," Tensei starts casually. "Tenya mentioned something about Karma having a panic attack?" Shouta straightens with an alertness unknown to any normal civilian or otherwise. His eyes flicker to the slumbering cat before glancing back at Tensei.

"A panic attack?" He asks. "Well, Tenya said it was more like a sensory overload. Apparently he started hyperventilating or something once the staff started shouting orders and running out the door," Tensei informs the man. Shouta strokes Karma’s hair as he looks at the little redhead. "Noise cancelling headphones," Shouta mutters. "I can buy those for him, if you want," Tensei offers. "Though it’d be kind of difficult to find one that fit his ears." Shouta hums, nodding as he strokes the head full of red locks distractedly.

Tensei smirks.

Shouta glares.

"Whipped," Tensei snickers.

**Author's Note:**

> H,,, Hello,,,
> 
> I sorta took my time writing this lol
> 
> I was going to add more but I thought I would save some of it for another story in the series so :p
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
